


I get lucky

by Kablooie130



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Huge Breasts, Older Woman/Younger Man, Squirting, huge ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kablooie130/pseuds/Kablooie130
Summary: This is a harem fanfic, but with me, the writer, as the protagonist. In this, I am my actual age of 16, but I get laid with countless fictional and real life babes.





	1. Demi Rose Mawby

My family was at the beach, but my mom and dad were going to be away for a few hours, as they were having a drink with some of their friends. My brother Gilad and I just chatted, having nothing to do, as we were bored with swimming. Eventually, Gilad decided to take a nap, while I went to the bathroom. Just as I finished up and walked out, someone else walked out. She was probably the most gorgeous woman I’d ever seen. She had long black hair and brown eyes, but most people wouldn’t care about the eyes. She was wearing a black bikini which hugged her ass and revealed a lot of her breasts. I waved hello, and she said hello back, in a British accent (which I find attractive). I did my best to look at her face, and introduced myself. She introduced herself as Demi Rose Mawby. “The internet star?”, I asked. “Yeah, that’s me”, she said with a smile. She asked how old I was, and I said I was 16, to her suprise.

She said I looked older (partially because I am 5’11 to her 5’2), and I said it was because people who aren’t good looking look older, causing her to chuckle a bit. Being horrible at conversation, I offered to go and get her a drink with some of the money my parents left for my brother and I to use on snacks. She smiled but declined, saying that if someone saw her there with another guy (even one 7 years younger than her), they’d think that I was her boyfriend. She also said her diet was very light. I suggested that she should relax once in a while, or it wouldn’t be worth it. She said I was probably right, but she had millions of Instagram followers she needed to appease and photographer she she needed to model for, as well as an attempt to get a role in a micheal bay film. I intentionally pretended to gag, which made her confused. I said “don’t you know that all he’ll make you do is be eye candy so boys my age will watch his films which have a terrible plot?”

She laughed, and said “then that’s what working this out is for” while turning her ass to me and shaking it a little so I could see it wobble, even smacking it once. I also chuckled a little (I don’t laugh easily), though when I kept trying to look away from her bubble butt to avoid being a pervert, she grew a playful smirk. “What, you don’t think my ass is nice?”, she mockingly asked as she pushed it up against my crotch, moving it up and down a little as I felt my dick quickly grow to its full 6 inches. Trying to keep my composure before I was certain of what she wanted, I asked “Do you really want to have sex with me, or are you just doing this to get me in trouble by saying that I attacked you?” She continued moving her ass, this time getting closer up, saying “Well, the thing is, it’s always men who get to bang hot women way younger than them just because they’re rich, so I’m hoping to be on the other end of that, if you know what I mean. Besides, you were polite enough to try to talk to me instead of flirting with me, so I was impressed. You don’t mind keeping this a secret, do you?” I quickly said no.

She laughed, then said “then this body is yours”. I, not believing my luck, told her to bend over. She did that, and I stepped back and knelt to admire her ass. I said it was the most beautiful ass I’d ever seen, and she called me a sweet talker. I decided to first grope her ass a little, then I smacked it, causing her to yelp and giggle a bit. I caressed her legs a little, before going up to her boobs. Before I groped her chest, I looked at her gorgeous face, then kissed her, surprising her. I was not used to kissing, so I just tried my best and moved my tongue in her mouth as much as possible. I groped them a bit, before asking her to remove her bra, as I didn’t know how to find the thing that unlatched it. She did so, after which I stuck my face in her 32D boobs for a long while (to her amusement) and began groping them a lot. I saw the nipple on her right breast, then began sucking on it while using my tongue to flick it around a bit in my mouth. Her breathing became a tad heavier, and she said that I was doing a good job for a first timer. I also ducked the left nipple, too, and then began using my hands a bit. Her breath became even more ragged. Knowing I was doing something right, I put a hand in the bottom part of her bikini. Her underwear felt very wet, so I knew that she was feeling good.

My confidence going up, I put my left hand in her pussy. It felt warm and moist, and seemed to hug my fingers a bit like it wanted them to stay. Obliging her vagina, I began moving my hand back and forth at a fast pace in her vagina, searching for her g-spot. She was already moaning, but when I touched a certain point, she moaned louder, which made me realize I’d found her g-spot. Just as she was on the brink of orgasm, I heard some people coming from far away to the restroom (I have very good hearing), and stopped. Right when she was about to ask why I stopped, I grabbed her and put a hand on her mouth. I then whispered that we should quietly go somewhere more private. She nodded, and after I took my hand off her mouth we quietly walked to somewhere mostly surrounded by trees. When we were walking, I walked next to her, groping her ass to my heart’s desire. I’d also stick a finger in her pussy, though I was careful to not let her cum. She looked upset, being so close to cumming. 

I then told her to sit on my lap, which she did. I took off her soaked swimsuit bottom, then continued fingering her g-spot until her moans reached new levels of volume and she screamed as love nectar came out of her pussy like a hose. She squirted quite a bit, some of which got on my hand. I tasted a bit of it, it wasn’t half bad, just a tad salty. Demi was a tad weary, but ready for more. She said that I should feel good as well, so I took off my swim trunks and she began blowing me. Her sucking was really good, but when I was close to cumming, I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her so my dick was all the way in her mouth. I then came, holding her head tightly as my semen went down her throat. Her mouth felt so nice and warm, it felt good to cum in. I then pulled out of her mouth, and said that before I enjoyed the main course, I wanted to focus on her tits and ass for a little bit. She laughed a little as I playfully tackled her to the ground, before I put my head in her 32DD boobs. “Like them, don’t ya? They’re all natural.” I was impressed, and she gave my dick a tit fuck with her boobs sandwiching it, until I came. She opened her mouth to get as much cum as she could in, though what went on her face she just got with her finger and licked off her finger.

Wanting to make her feel as good as I did, I told her to lie back, then I went down to her soaked vagina. Knowing the clit was the most sensitive part, I focused my efforts there. I first licked the nub and played with it using my tongue (to great success), before sucking on it, which really made her feel good. I licked her pussy, getting a lot of her juice in my mouth as my tongue explored her pussy. It didn’t take long for her to cum, most of which got on my face. I wiped it off using my hands, then told her to turn over and get on all fours. I then went over to her beautiful ass, shining in its naked glory. I stuck my face in it, which made her laugh. I enjoyed how her two asscheeks smushed my face. I then put my dick between her large asscheeks, then thrust it for a bit, though not long enough to cum.

I then was ready to lose my v-card. She got up, but before anything else happened, I asked her, “Wait, won’t I get you pregnant? Pulling out doesn’t always work, you know”. She said that it was her safe day (she was telling the truth), so I told her that there was nothing keeping us from fucking. We had a kiss, then I lay down and told her to get on my dick. She went on it reverse cowgirl style, so I could see her ass go down on it. She starts out slow, then went faster and faster. I began thrusting upward to increase the motion. I then sat up and grabbed her tits from behind, groping them and rubbing her nipples. We both began grunting, and we came together after a while. Realizing that another position was needed, as that one hadn’t worked out so well, I suggested she open her legs and we do it the normal way. She did, and it was far better. It took less time for us to cum, so we did it until we’d each cum 3 times.

She then got up, then spread her buttocks, showing me her asshole. “Wanna try? Never done it before.” I said yes, but first, I lubed my dick with her pussy juices and thrust it in. She moaned, the experience being new to her. We started slow, but after we got used to it I moved faster and faster, Beni moaning and yelling “yes, fuck my ass, yes!”. We both cried out as we came together. We were both exhausted, but when she was walking away, I grabbed her left asscheek. “Hey, you said your body was mine, right?” She smiled, and nodded. I told her to squat, then I made her put her hands behind her head and shake her big ass so I could see it. We fucked a few more times, but after enjoying my face in between her asscheeks, I heard her tell me to get off. She told me that she had to go back, but that we should see each other again. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek (I know, lame), and smacked her rear as she went to get her bikini to put back on. 

I couldn’t have picked a better woman to take my virginity.


	2. Kim Kardashian

It was a nice evening at the hotel my family was staying in. It’d been 2 days since I’d banged Demi Rose Mawby and lost my virginity, though even though I thought it was really cool at first, the excitement vanished after a while, so I didn’t think about it too much. I was going down to swim, get a meal, then walk around and explore a bit, so my parents and brother were not expecting me for a few hours. I was in the elevator, when I saw a woman who looked familiar, when I realized that it was Kim Kardashian. She had long and smooth black hair, along with a huge ass and a nice and large pair of 32 EE boobs. She was wearing a red shirt that showed off a lot of cleavage and a grey pair of yoga pants, showing off her thick hips as well. She had a fantastic hourglass figure.

We greeted each other, then just stood there in silence. I asked her what’s she was doing here, and she said that she was going to get some relaxing alone time, as she’d paid the hotel to keep her presence a secret. I nodded, when suddenly the elevator stopped. A small electronic panel said that we were stuck, as the elevator and its camera were off and repairing those 2 would take a while. We looked at each other, shrugged then chuckled a bit, then resumed our silence. However, I forgot the worst part about elevators: no data. I swore under my breath, then quickly tried taking it back, as there was a rich lady in the elevator with me. She just laughed and said it was alright. Of course, she was 38 years to my 16.5 years, so she likely didn’t take me that seriously. 

We continued waiting, and it didn’t take long for me to get bored. I looked at Kim’s ass, and I thought that she may be one of the hottest women I’d met. I could even see her butt through her yoga pants if I looked hard enough. I blurted out “I’m sorry miss Kardashian, but you have the most beautiful ass I’ve ever seen”. She looked back at me and smiled, saying “thank you, I take pride in it”. 

I told her, with a risky and stupid idea popping into my head, that I wanted to check if it was real or not, then before she could say anything I pulled down her yoga pants, exposing her large ass and a black thong which only made her ass look bigger. I put my hands on her ass (1 buttcheek per hand), and began squeezing her buttcheeks all over. I spread them open, and got a great view of her thong as I looked from below while on my knees. I groped them all over, enjoying how smooth they felt. I knew that many people had given her hate when there was a picture of them without surgery, but I disagreed. I was having the time of my life. Her asscheeks were so large, I could actually sink my hands into them. I looked to see if I was going to get it from her, but all she did was stand there. I even squeezed them as hard as I could yet she did nothing. 

I was curious, and went “you’re not mad?”. She said “not really, it’s not the first time someone groped me. Since we're going to be here a while, I don’t see the harm in letting you touch my ass”. Happy, I groped her ass some more, before kissing it and trying to put my mouth on each ass cheek, which made her smile and say “wow, you’re really enjoying this, huh? How old are you, again?” I said I was 16, before smacking her right asscheek. She yelped and laughed a bit. I said, “you know, you don’t deserve the hate that people give you on the internet”. She smiled, and said “you’re sweet. Though flattery won’t get you laid”. “It will get me this”, I said as I put my face in her ass and pushed her ass cheeks so they smushed my face. She went “oh my, you really like my ass, huh?” I didn’t say anything, instead pulling my face out and pulling her thong up, giving her a wedgie. I saw her face go a bit red as it dug into her ass. I pulled it as far up as possible, then watched her walk around a bit with a super high and uncomfortable wedgie for fun. She was squirming and clearly uncomfortable, but whenever she complained I just grabbed the thing and moved from side to side a bit, so it rubbed her vagina and made her feel a bit of pleasure. I then would pull it up really high (so it was at her waist), then smack her rear multiple times until it was red and make her walk around the large elevator with the wedgie. I even faintly saw her pussy. 

I then asked her to get on all fours, which she did, then I took off her thong (putting it to the side with her yoga pants) and put my face in her ass again. She laughed, and yelled “be sure not to suffocate back there!” I decided to have fun, and motor boated her ass, making her laugh more. I then saw her asshole, and decided to put my tongue in, knowing the risks. It was 100% clean to my pleasant surprise. I went in gently, moving my tongue around bit by bit until her asshole had opened up more, letting me move my tongue in further and further. She was confused and was going to object, until she began to feel good and moaned. “Mmm, you’re pretty good at this”, she said, “I would consider fucking you if it weren’t for the fact I’m married”. “Then I’ll just have to enjoy everything else”, I said as I continued licking her anus, this time at a much higher pace. I also began fingering her pussy at a really fast pace, until her moans grew really loud (making me grateful for the sound proof walls) and she came. I licked up the dripping pussy juice so it didn’t get on the floor, but I made her suck the juice off my fingers, which she went out of her way to do in an erotic fashion. 

She was a bit exhausted from cumming, but that didn’t stop me from wanting to continue. We stood up, but then I took off her shirt (noting how she hadn’t had a bra), then pushed her against a wall while I had my way with her boobs. She was surprised by how forceful I was, but chuckled a bit at how I put my face in her huge breasts like I did her ass. Putting my experience with Demi Rose Mawby to good use, I sucked her nipples and licked them until she had begun moaning, after which I put my right hand in her pussy and began fingering. She began moaning really loudly again, and she also began squirming and bucking, so I had to push her a bit harder against the wall to keep her from moving too much until she came. She was quivering a bit, so I held her tight with my arm that wasn't in her sopping pussy. 

I waited for her to recover (taking advantage of the time to remove my clothes and put them in a corner) before forcing my lips on hers, my tongue invading hers. We had a deep and long kiss for a few minutes, until I decided that I’d had enough kissing. I began groping her ass again, and told her “if anyone insults your ass again, just remember that I’ll always be here”. She smiled, then kissed me on the lips once. “Wow, you really are a sweetie. Shame I’m married.” I was saddened by that, until I had an idea. I told her to first blow me, then I’d show her the plan. 

She sucked my 6 inch dick like a pro, saying that I was as big as her husband. Like with Demi, I grabbed her head right as I was about to cum, clutching it tightly so that my semen went down her throat. Her mouth felt so nice and warm. After that (and her saying that she had to breath too), I looked down at my dick, all wet from Kim’s saliva. I told her to put her hands against the wall, then I got some of her pussy juice on my fingers and put them in her asshole, gently massaging it until it opened up a bit and I could lather more love juice in there. “I said I’m married”, Kim reminded me. “Yes, but anal sex isn’t cheating”, I told her, “Haven’t you ever done it?” She shook her head.

“Sweet, your anal virginity is mine!” I put my dick up against her anus, then slowly moved it in. She moaned as I did so. I began moving it faster and faster, until I was at maximum speed. She began to yell loudly “fuck me! Fuck my ass! Fuck my cheating ass hard!” “As you wish, Mrs. Kardashian”, I replied through gritted teeth, my penis being squeezed like a tube of toothpaste in her anus. Despite being tight, her anus also felt warm and pleasureable, like it was hugging my dick. I had to use effort to move my dick deep into her anus. I felt myself about to cum, and grabbed Kim’s hips and pulled her close so my dick was as deep in as possible. “I’m cumming”, I said as my penis was at its limit, while Kim said “Me too!”. I squirted my jizz in her ass, then pulled my dick out. She’d squirted a lot on the floor, so I grabbed her black thong and somehow wiped up all her love juice with it. 

She looked back, and went “hey, those are my undies. Now what will I wear?” I looked at her and said “ever heard of going commando?”, to which she smiled (though she blushed with embarrassment) and said “you’re a naughty boy. How long will you be at this hotel?” “2 months, why?” “Wow, I won’t get rid of you for the whole summer.” “Yeah, so I can come up to you whenever I want and even if you don’t want me too, I can just do this”, I said while I grabbed her ass cheeks with my hands, which made her laugh. “Oh no, I’ll be trapped with you”, she said in mock horror. We then made out while naked on the floor, kissing for a few minutes straight. I then had another idea. But first, I wanted to enjoy my time with Kim. I told her to shake her ass for me, which she happily did in a slow but sexy manner. I loved how her ass swayed from side to side. I then told her to spread her ass open, which she did. I then made her put her hands against a wall while I put my penis between her asscheeks. It felt as good as fucking her mouth, so it didn’t take me long to cum. I then told her to give me a titfuck, which she did very well. Then, I began my idea. I told her to lie on her back on the floor, then I lifted her ass up and put my penis in her asshole. It was a weird way to have sex, but it didn’t take long for it Tom feel good and for both of us to cum again.

We then continued making out, me enjoying her mouth. I enjoyed groping her beautiful ass whenever we made out. I then began licking her pussy (her ass being full of my semen), and soon made her orgasm. When we were taking a short break, I realized my jizz would leak from her ass. I didn’t want my cum to be found in the elevator, so I grabbed the soaked black thong I’d use to clean up her love nectar and stuffed it in her anus before she could do anything. She initially objected, but eventually went with it when I explained that I didn’t want to get in serious trouble. Though I soon felt bad so I took it out and put it in the small trash bin in the elevator. Fortunately, now all the semen was out of her ass, making it look as nice as it was before.

We heard the elevator shake a bit, then saw the electric panel say that they’d fixed the elevator and that we’d arrive on the first floor in 5 minutes, though the camera (fortunately) was still not on. I looked at my phone. My parents weren’t expecting me until 12, so I still had 4 hours. It amazed me that we’d been fucking for an hour. We quickly put all our clothes back on and stood next to each other in silence. Still horny, I put my right hand inside her pants and began groping her left asscheek before moving to the right one. Her face was a bit red, but she didn’t do anything. I then smacked her rear, making her yelp and blush even more. I looked at her face, then kissed her on the lips one more time, with no objection from her. She asked me to keep this a secret, and I said yes. When the elevator doors opened up, I felt a bit sad, but then Kim said “Look, there’s no one in the swim pool, not even a lifeguard. Wanna swim?”. I happily said yes. 

I remembered that I’d brought a towel and swim trunks in a small bag, as I was originally planning to swim before I met Kim. I put my swim trunks on when we got to the pool, and when Kim saw it, she laughed and said “No fair! I have nothing!” I smirked a bit and said “yeah, I can tell. I see your nipples through your shirt” (she had no bra), then I pinched them through her shirt, making her face go red as she gasped a bit. She had an idea about what to wear, and told me to hold on while she went to the locker room. I put on my trunks and went outside, sitting down as I waited. Kim then came out wearing nothing, which shouldn’t have really suprised me.

I smiled and went over to her, admiring her naked figure. I first told her to squat with her hands behind her back, then move up and down so I could see her boobs and ass move. She did it, with me admiring her body as she did so. When she was done, I told her to shake her ass for me, saying “your ass is mine, and I’ll always find it hot no matter what people say”. She smiled, and said that when I’d complemented her in the elevator it’d flattered her and given her some confidence. I smiled, and said that I was happy to help. I then kissed her, and while she wrapped her arms around my neck I groped her ass some more. We kissed for a while, and then I had an idea. I told her we could do a tad of role play, which she said ok to. I had her run around the pool in a way that she ran slowly with her ass and breasts bouncing while I chased her with no clothes on. 

“Oh no, someone help! This hoodlum is trying to fuck me! He’s going to fuck my sexy ass with his big cock!”, Kim yelled in a mock tone of fear as she ran super slowly and I ran after her with no trunks on. I caught up to her with no trouble, then grabbed her asscheeks to stop her from running. “That’s right, you’re mine you slut!”, I yelled as I tackled her so we both fell into the pool. We popped our heads out of the water to laugh, before I immediately began groping her again while we kissed. We did some anal sex underwater, though I made sure to cum in her mouth out of the water so that it didn’t get into the water. We did a 69 in the water, with me licking her pussy and her blowing me until we both came. We decided to continue our role play, and she acted like she was trying to flee by climbing out, but when she was hanging on to a diving board I swam over and began eating her pussy, making her cum and lose her grip (though I caught her).

I asked if I could fuck her pussy now, and she was hesitant to say yes. “I don’t know, that may be betraying my husband, I mean I know I did everything else with you but I’m not sure I wanna give you the last part on me that my husband still owns”. I was think of a way to persuade her, when I had an idea (I seem to have them often). I whispered what it was in her ear, and said it would be fun. She eventually agreed. We got out and got dried up, with me wrapping my towel around the 2 of us while we dried so my dick could be sandwiched by her ass, then when we were dried Kim wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulling herself up, then she slowly lowered her ass so my dick went into her pussy, making her moan. I grabbed her buttocks and told her to wrap her legs around my waist. We kissed, and then I started walking around with her hanging on, with me thrusting to make her moan and her moving as well to increase the pleasure. We first just walked around the pool, and then I opened the door to the hall as she grew a look of horror and yelled “NO!”. Fortunately it was empty, though I felt her pussy get way wetter and tighter from that. She said “Jesus Christ, you scared me!”, but when I thrust a few times she moaned loudly and came, which led me to say “yes, and it also turned you on”. She pouted, knowing I was right, and I walked a bit up and down the hall, fucking the clinging Kim a bit more. I felt the need to cum, and told Kim, who said “go ahead, it’s a safe day”. We came together, moaning so loudly that I was suprised that no one heard us. 

After that, me legs were too exhausted to hold her up, so I put her down and we went back into the pool room, where we fucked for a while then lied down next to each other, kissing and holding each other, my hands going to her ass and squeezing it. We suddenly heard a “Hey!” and both our faces went pale as we saw who was there. 2 women who were very attractive (albeit not on Kim’s level, but had very sexy bodies nonetheless) and were wearing t-shirts and tight yoga pants were looking down at us. Out of a sort of instinct, I pulled Kim by her asscheeks so she was closer to me, to which she said “not really helping us here”. She introduced the 2 women as her sisters, Khloe (a sexy blonde with an ass rivaling Kim’s, though her boobs were not as big but still decent sized) and Kylie Jenner (who had long black hair and a large ass along with boobs that were about as big as Khloe’s). Both also had great hips, though I found the fact that Kim called Kylie her sister instead of a half sister heartwarming. I offered to shake both their hands, which suprised them so much that they accepted and shook my hand.

Khloé went “who’s your friend, Kim? A long lost son?”. Kim was going to introduce me, when we both realized that she’d never asked for my name. She looked to me, and I said that I didn’t want to give a name for 3 reasons: I could get in trouble, I would get hounded by paparazzi (and my mother would kill me because of it), and that I didn’t want her to say my name when she fucked Kanye (I said the last one with a smirk). “Cheeky one, aren’t you?”, Khloé said. Kim asked them to not say anything, though she knew that Khloé’s former husband had cheated on her so it might still haunt her. Khloé and Kylie looked at each other, and Kylie said “we won’t tell on one condition: we get to fuck him too and he makes us feel good”. Kim and I were shocked, but Kylie repeated it clearly. Khloé said “ever since I divorced Odom, I haven’t had any! If he’s good enough for you, he’s good enough for us!” Kim looked at me, and I suddenly realized I’d need all of my remaining energy to get through the night. 

I stood up as they took off their clothes. I kissed the now naked Khloé as Kylie was taking off her clothes, moving my hands around her hips to pull her closer. I then reached my hands down to grab her ass, making her moan a bit, and began groping them and squeezing them. I then pulled out of the kiss, then grabbed her breasts. They were nowhere near the size of Kim’s breasts, but still large enough to grope and have fun with. I groped them and sucked them, when Khloé went “you can focus on my ass if you want, I know my rack sucks compared to Kim’s”. I told her that her chest was still better than 90% of women, then sucked her boobs until she came. She took a minute to recover her breath, then looked over at her sister and said “I see why you like him.” “Kylie went “my turn” and went over to me with no clothes on, so I kissed her and groped her boobs and ass, while Khloé licked the semen that was leakining out of Kim’s pussy, before going back over to me. I told them both to turn around, and I groped both of their asses a bit before smacking both of them, leading to 2 yelps. I said that I’d deal with Khloé first, so I got down and began licking her pussy, using my fingers to rub her clit while my tongue enjoyed the depths of her pussy. It wasn’t long until she moaned and came, after which I licked up all the pussy juice. She said that I was really good for someone my age, and I replied that it wasn’t worth it if the woman didn’t feel good and cum. 

I then turned my attention to Kylie, and first gave her a long kiss, before telling her to squat with her hands behind her back. I went in front of her and knelt down, then began fingering her pussy and looking for the G-spot. When I found it, I pressed it, which led to her squirting a lot of nectar on me while she moaned really loudly. She said that was amazing, so I pressed it again and saw her squirt once more. She said that if I did it again she wouldn’t be able to stand, so I just groped her boobs a bit and sucked them. I told her to get on all fours, then I put my dick in her pussy and got to work. Soon we were both grunting as she said I was as good as her ex, and I fucked her until I felt my dick ready to burst. “Come in me! It’s a safe day!”, she said. I looked over to Kim and Khloé, who nodded (confirming that she was telling the truth), so I pushed in as much as I could, then came in her pussy as she squirted. I told Kim to lick the jizz out of her pussy as I went over to please Khloé. We wrapped our arms around each other (I was only an inch taller), and kissed, though my hands were on her big ass. She then wrapped her arms around my shoulders and her legs around my waist, and lowered her pussy onto my vagina. I grabbed her large ass to hold her, and we both began moving really vigorously as we kissed and moaned. We soon came together, and I put her down, my previous sex with Kim and Kylie starting to take its toll.

“You’re not going anywhere, we’re just getting started”, Kylie said as Khloé began blowing me. Kylie kissed me, though I felt a small object go down my throat. I felt my dick get more energy, not going down for an instant even after I came in Khloe’s mouth. I realized that it was viagra, and decided to go with it and began fingering her. When Kylie pulled her mouth out, I pushed her to the ground and began thrusting in her pussy nonstop, with her moaning loudly. 

The next hour or so consisted of me banging the 3 women nonstop and the 4 of us cumming a lot. There was a lot of kissing, vaginal and anal sex, oral sex, ass and breast groping, and finally a tad of role play, with me pretending to chase them then catch and fuck them. Once Khloé (who I appreciated for being almost as tall as me) did a split between 2 high areas, and I (reluctantly, I hate heights) went to where she was, hung onto her (she’d said that she had a lot of leg strength, I hoped she was right), and thrust in, pretending that I was raping her. I told her that she better not move if she wanted to live, and I groped her breasts while I was fucking her. As she came, she yelled “OH MY GOD, A FUCKING TEENAGE RAPIST IS MAKING ME SQUIRT!”, as she squirted out a lot of juice. Another time, Kylie pretended to trip, so I “caught up” to her and fucked her anus until she came. We then finished up, but after I made them lick the semen out of each other’s vaginas and asses and we’d gotten up, they all coincidentally had to go to the bathroom. I was curious, and wouldn’t let them go. They squirmed and protested, but they eventually couldn’t hold it in and they all peed on the floor, with me watching with some twisted fascination as their pee gushed out like a hose.

We then got dressed and I checked the time: 10 pm. That gave us 2 hours until I had to get back to where my family was. We decided to walk around the town, with me hands groping the asses of the 3 sexy ladies in front of me, though they had to take turns. One would walk right in front of me and have her ass right up against my dick, while the other two would walk next to mean while I put my hands beneath their tight pants and groped their soft asses. I enjoyed seeing some men jealous (though by some miracle no one knew who any of the 3 ladies were), and whenever anyone tried telling me to stop groping them, one of the 3 women would say “no, it’s fine, he can do what he wants, we’re his”, followed by me smacking the woman who’d defended me on the ass (the first time, it’d been Khloe who my right hand was groping) which caused a yelp and a smile. Once, in front of some young women, I not only smacked Kim’s ass, but I fingered her pussy in front of them, making her squirt in my hand. We walked around the near area for a few minutes, then went to an empty alley and fucked until it was midnight, though the woman I fucked the most was Kim. When Kylie was upset, I said that if it weren’t for Kim, none of us would’ve met and fucked. I finished our foursome by fucking Kim’s pussy while fingering the other 2, as we all came together for likely the 20th time. As we got dressed, Kim asked me what I wanted if I could get it. Not knowing why she asked, I told her that I would like 2 Nintendo switches with super smash Bros ultimate installed in each (one for my twin brother). Kim smiled and said that was good to know. When they all needed to pee again, I made them walk as they peed in their yoga pants, piss lines trailing down. We went on the elevator, with me groping their asses on the way to my floor, before I got off and said good night to all 3 of them. 

When I woke up the next morning, there was a box with 2 Nintendo switches (charger included) and each one had super smash Bros Ultimate installed. There was a note saying “Thank you for the conversation last night. You’re a kind person with a great personality”, but there was nothing about who wrote the letter. I lied to my family that I had met a person who’s ever name I didn’t remember and chatted with them, and I’d told them what I wanted as a gift when they asked. My twin brother said “apparently you made a really good impression, and thanks for saying that you wanted one for me” as he fist bumped me. My parents asked me what this stranger looked like so they could thank them, but I lied that I didn’t get a name. I knew exactly who sent it (how they did it in a single night is beyond me), and I knew I was gonna like this hotel a lot more than I once thought.


	3. Kathy Ferrerio and Dayami Padron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next women I fuck are both instagram models born in Cuba who live in America named Kathy Ferreiro and Dayami Padron. Look them up, they are HOT.

It was 2 days since I’d fucked Kim Kardashian and her 2 sisters. I hadn’t seen them since then, so my brother and I focused more on our new Nintendo Switch consoles. We were playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate nonstop, with me winning more often than not. Our parents made us go outside and explore the area. I went off to explore the area by myself, as my brother had seen a giant football-themed store and I was not going in there with him (I find American football boring, but my brother loves it). I knew that I’d have a few hours before he’d leave that store.

I bought myself some lunch, but after that I was walking when I saw 2 of the most gorgeous women I’d even seen. One had long and curly dirty blond hair, and the other had long black hair, what I was more focused on was their bodies. They had fantastic figures, with the blond one having a 40E chest and the black haired one having an almost as large 36DD rack. Their asses were equally large and sexy, and they both had wide hips yet thin waists and long, thick legs. They were easily on par with Kim Kardashian for sexiness. Even better, I saw their tits and asses bounce a lot, which meant theirs were actually real (nothing against people like Kim, as I had no problem groping Kim’s ass and boobs along with her sisters’ asses and boobs and would gladly do it again). They were both wearing white yoga pants and green t-shirts. I recognized them as the Cuban Instagram model Kathy Ferreiro and Dayami Padron.

I slowly walked up to the 2 of them as they were chatting. I politely said hello, to which they said hello back. Me being 16, they likely didn’t take me seriously. I asked them (a sleazy but harmless idea coming into my head) “excuse me? I was curious, how much surgery did it take to get your bodies like that?” They looked at me, confused and a bit angry, and the blond one (Kathy) said “these are all real”. I knew that, of course, but I didn’t let them know. “Come on, those have to be fake. You 2 are just like all those American women who get surgery to make themselves look better. I mean, they’re hot, but still.” I said this while apologizing to Kim Kardashian in my head. They took the bait, and angrily said that they’d prove they were real and not like most American women. I asked how, and they told me to come with them to the back of an alley. They checked that no one was anywhere near the area, then stripped off their shirts, yoga pants, and bras until the only things they each had on were a black thong which made their asses look bigger. I was shocked at how successful my plan was. They went up to me and told me to test if they were real. My dick grew to its full size as I began with Kathy Ferreiro. I first “checked” the blonde beauty’s ass, kneeling down behind her to grope her asscheeks. My fingers sunk into her ass as I shook her cheeks a bit and saw them wobble, so I knew for a fact it was real. I then did the same to Dayami Padron’s equally hot ass. I then told them to stand next to each other, then I looked at both their beautiful asses before smacking both of them, leaving them both red as they wobbled and the girls cried out. I then told them to squat, put their hands behind their backs, and shake their bodies so I could see their asses move. They eventually did so, which I enjoyed a lot as their asses shook in a mesmerizing fashion. 

When they finished, I said that I was mistaken about their asses and that they were real, but their breasts had to be fake. They looked a tad upset and told me to “have a taste”. I was confused, before Dayami Padron put my left hand on her left tit and Kathy Ferreiro put my right hand on her right boob. I began groping their breasts to my heart’s desire, feeling my hands sink into the soft and smooth flesh. My groping made their faces a bit red as it gave them a bit of pleasure, though I noticed that their things had been a bit wet (judging from a small stain I’d seen) ever since I made them shake their asses while squatting. I then said that they were almost done but I had to test one last thing: the nipples. I said that if the nipples didn’t get longer from pleasure, then they were fake (I had no idea if it was true). I went up to Dayami Padron, who just stood there, and pinched her nipples. She moaned a bit, so I began sucking her right nipple while massaging the left one. Her moans got louder, bit by bit, as I switched between her left and right nipple. I finished sucking her and went over to Kathy, saying that Dayami had proved herself, now she had to. The same thing happened to Kathy, but when I finished I looked at their thongs. They each had a decent-sized wet patch, showing that having their nipples sucked and being told to shake their asses by a 16 year old had turned them on. I’d not been planning for this (I wanted to just grope them a bit, not fuck them), but I decided to ask them “do you want to have sex?” 

They first said no, then I pointed to their undies, and when they saw that they blushed even more. Kathy told me to show them my dick, saying that if I had a micro dick then they’d laugh at me and tell everyone. When they saw my 6 inch erect dick, they realized that my dick was not bad at all. I asked them if I could fuck them, and Dayami quietly said “yes”. Kathy just stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. I walked over to Dayami, but saw that she had a look of not just embarrassment on her face from me turning her on, but also confusion and a bit of shame and humiliation. Feeling like a bit of a jerk, I said in a kind tone “Hey, don’t worry. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. I promise I won’t tell anyone and I’ll be sure to try to please you as much as I can.” She looked at me and gave a weak smile, thanking me. 

We looked into each other’s eyes for a few seconds (not the romantic way, the sexual way), and then began making out, my tongue roaming her mouth. I put my hands on her ass, making her moan a bit. We then stopped kissing, then she prepared to blow me before I stopped her. “I said I’d make you feel good, so I will”, I said before laying her on the ground. I pulled off her panties, and saw a beautiful and hairless pussy. I began licking and sucking the clitoris, making her moan loudly. I fingered her, and made her squirt when I found her g-spot. She breathed heavily, and said that for a teenager I was really good. I just said that I tried my hardest to please my lovers. She said I was a better person than I looked, which made me chuckle a bit before I put my face in her boobs, which made her laugh a bit as I said that I loved her big boobs. I asked her to go on her hands and knees, and put my face in her ass as well, making her laugh again. I then told her to put her hands against a wall, then I positioned my dick and began pounding her.

I used as much force as I could, and I could feel she felt good from how loud she was grunting. I grabbed her tits and groped them as we both got louder. Eventually she yelled “FUCK!” as I came and she squirted. I realized I’d come in her womb and was horrified, but she told me not to worry about it. I hope to god she meant she was on birth control, because impregnating a woman who was 30 years old to my 16 (albeit a sexy 30 year old model) didn’t sit well with me. We made out, before I then licked her ass. I gently licked and fingered it until it was a bit more open, then I pounded her ass until we both came again. We then made out on the ground, me groping her ass as much as I wanted. She then gave me a blow job untilI came in her mouth, before we stood up, and she kissed me, saying I was great and not half bad in sex. 

Dayami walked away, my jizz still dripping from her holes, and was about to put her clothes back on, when we both noticed that Kathy had orgasmed from fingering herself while watching us fuck. I went over to her and politely asked if she wanted to fuck, and she nodded. I took her soaked thong off and began licking her pussy, quickly bringing her to climax multiple times by focusing on the clitoris and g spot. I then put my face in her boobs and ass like I did Dayami, and then did a long and deep kiss like I did Dayami, before groping her ass for a long time. I then told her to go on all fours, then I fucked her doggy style. While we wer fucking, I said that they both had suck wonderful asses, and she yelled that she couldn’t believe a boy like me was fucking her, before we both came. 

After that, I fucked the 2 of them for a while until I said I had to leave. Both of them told me not to worry about the semen in their pussies, and I hope to god they were not knocked up. 

My list of conquests just kept getting bigger and bigger.


End file.
